


Baby please come home

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean conduce el impala por lo que parece ser una carretera abandonada de la mano de dios para poder llegar antes a recoger a Sam, cuando de pronto en medio del camino, se encuentra con alguien muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby please come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/gifts).



**Título:** [Baby please come home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_fWwl5qQgI)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Destiel

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** No

 **Warning:** Un poco de fluffy.

 **Beteo:** Wesleyoso. ¡Gracias por tu entusiasmo! XD

 **Resumen:** Dean conduce el impala por lo que parece ser una carretera abandonada de la mano de dios para poder llegar antes a recoger a Sam, cuando de pronto en medio del camino, se encuentra con alguien muy especial.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Ro; quería haberte hecho un fic súper pornil, de estos que nada más comenzar a leer tuvieras que parar para echarte agua en la cara, forrar la silla del trabajo y recopilar tres o cuatro paquetes de pañuelitos de papel, pero luego he pensado que no, que el fluffy va a todas partes y siempre es el rey del cotarro, así que el pornoh puroh y duroh me lo guardo para reyes ;) ¡Feliz cumple amorl!

 

 

 

BABY PLEASE COME HOME

 

 

Wichita, Kansas. Año 2.007

 

En teoría, yendo por esa carretera iba a llegar antes a Rochester, Indiana, para recoger a Sammy.

Su hermano había ido un par de días atrás para asistir a la boda de un antiguo compañero de universidad.

Esos días sin Sam le habían venido bien porque Dean necesitaba pensar. Desde la muerte de John, ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento. Sabía que llegaría el día en que pudiera hablar de ello sin sentir tanto dolor, pero mientras tanto, era una herida que seguía ahí. Al igual que las peleas con Sammy, por eso un descanso de sus continuas broncas le había servido para desconectar un poco.

 

Mientras Sam estaba ausente, él había conducido su coche por los estados de alrededor, buscando pequeños casos con los que matar el tiempo mientras Sammy se despejaba la mente y aparentaba ser un chico normal delante de sus ex compañeros de estudios.

Tanto se habían alargado esos días que les había pillado el día de Navidad de por medio.

Al principio ninguno de los dos le dio importancia porque esa fiesta apenas existía para ellos. Desde que había muerto John, ni siquiera la nombraban. Tampoco es que su padre fuera el alma de la fiesta, pero su ausencia se notaba, y su muerte significaba que cada vez estaban más solos.

A ninguno de los dos le importó pasar separados ese día en el que casi todas las familias del mundo se reúnen para estar juntos. Dean desde luego no se dio cuenta de que estaba conduciendo el día veinticuatro por la noche hasta que no se preguntó por qué estaban las carreteras tan vacías.

Puso la radio y le dio a las largas para alumbrar mejor la solitaria carretera.

\- Menuda mierda... -cambió de emisora para volver a encontrar más villancicos molestos e irritantes. Parecía una plaga. Enfurruñado, siguió avanzando hasta encontrar el siguiente dial. El “[Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZVY-pGDsN4)”de Wham tampoco lo consoló demasiado-. George Michael se podría haber metido esta canción por el culo -gruñó mientras apagaba la radio y alargaba el brazo hasta la guantera para alcanzar una cinta.

La que él quería estaba al fondo, justo detrás de una de Bon Jovi y una cinta de Enya de Sam. Estiró más el brazo y llegó a rozarla con los dedos, pero no lograba cogerla.

Apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera para estirarse más. Cuando lo logró, se incorporó y volvió la vista a lo lejos. Entonces vio una figura a pocos metros delante de él. Pisó el pedal del freno a tope pensando que iba a atropellar a ese desgraciado que andaba a oscuras por el medio de la calzada.

El Impala hizo un chirrido agudo mientras los neumáticos dejaban parte de la goma pegada al asfalto, pero al final lo consiguió y logró detenerse a medio metro del hombre.

Hasta que el coche no se detuvo completamente, Dean no volvió a respirar con normalidad. Apagó el motor y salió de mala leche hacia el desconocido para cantarle las cuarenta. Podía haberle atropellado y haberle matado. ¿Es que acaso ese inútil no era consciente de la imprudencia que había cometido?

Pero al llegar ante él, cualquier pensamiento racional abandonó su mente.

Dean no supo si fueron esos ojos azules, o la expresión de su cara, o esos labios carnosos y llenos, pero tuvieron un efecto devastador en él haciendo que olvidara hasta su nombre.

-Lo siento -el desconocido lo miraba sin moverse. Ni siquiera parecía asustado, y eso que había faltado muy poco para que el impala se lo hubiera llevado por delante-. No debí de haber ido por el medio de la carretera. Mis disculpas.

Dean asintió como un tonto sin poder apartar los ojos de él. A los pocos segundos reaccionó, agitó la cabeza, y volvió un poco en sí.

\- Tío, casi te atropello. Cualquier otro te habría llevado por delante y habría dejado tu cuerpo tirado en la cuneta -al ver que el otro hombre lo miraba sin decir nada, Dean se relajó y le tendió la mano-. Me llamo Dean.

\- Castiel -respondió devolviéndole el saludo al cabo de unos segundos.

Dean miró alrededor buscando el coche de ese hombre. Entonces cayó en que quizás eso era una trampa para robarle y llevarse el Impala. Se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que el coche seguía estando allí, apuntando hacia ellos alumbrando así parte del camino. Si no tenía coche, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

\- ¿Te has perdido? ¿El coche te ha dejado tirado? -Dean soltó la mano que el desconocido aún tenía agarrada y lo escrutó-. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?

\- Sí -fue la escueta respuesta. Castiel caminó hacia el asiento del copiloto del Impala y se sentó.

\- Vaaale -respondió Dean llegando a su lado. Abrió la puerta y se sentó tras el volante-. Voy hacia Rochester. ¿A dónde vas tú?

\- Puedes dejarme en la próxima área de servicio -le comunicó muy serio.

\- La próxima área de servicio está a un par de horas como mínimo. Estas carreteras secundarias no suelen estar muy transitadas.

El recién llegado se limitó a asentir sin decir nada, así que Dean arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a su destino.

En la primera media hora ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Dean tamborileaba con los pulgares sobre el volante al ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando y Castiel se limitaba a mirar a través del cristal de la ventana. No debía de estar viendo mucho porque todo allá fuera estaba oscuro, pero el hombre parecía entretenido.

Tras otro rato más de silencio, Dean se cansó de oír música. Apagó la radio y durante un minuto estuvo sin decir nada, hasta que la curiosidad pudo con él.

\- ¿Qué hacías vagando por esa carretera tú solo? ¿Te has perdido?

\- No -se volvió para mirarle-. Estaba esperando que llegara mi momento.

Dean apartó los ojos de la carretera y lo miró de reojo. ¿Qué diablos significaba esa respuesta? Comenzó a sospechar que quizás el tal Castiel no estuviera bien del coco. ¿Se habría escapado de algún psiquiátrico?

\- Ah -fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- ¿Crees que tu momento también ha llegado, Dean?

De nuevo apartó los ojos de la carretera un segundo para mirarle.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando llevas esperando algo mucho, mucho tiempo. Conforme ese momento se acerca, lo vas notando. Es como una sensación, como si ya lo supieras.

\- No -respondió sin más, y ojalá hubiera podido decir otra cosa porque algo así le vendría de perlas para su trabajo. Conocer los acontecimientos de antemano sería una gran ayuda para luchar contra todo eso a lo que se enfrentaba diariamente-. Yo vivo el presente, minuto a minuto, porque puede que dentro de dos ya no esté vivo.

\- Has perdido la fe -no fue una pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas, Cas? -Dean le acortó el nombre sin darse cuenta.

\- A servir a mi padre.

\- Ah, tenéis un negocio familiar. Sé lo que es eso, pero ser camarero no es tan malo como lo mío, créeme.

Castiel no lo sacó de su error. Simplemente se dedicó a que fluyera la conversación.

\- ¿No te gusta lo que haces?

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta alguna. Dean parecía haberse fundido con la carretera.

\- Nunca me lo había planteado -respondió-. Es lo que ha hecho mi padre y lo que me ha enseñado. No sé hacer otra cosa.

\- Te honra que no hayas discutido con él y siguieras sus órdenes.

\- Ya -esbozó una media sonrisa-. Para eso tenemos a Sam, que tenía otros planes para la unidad familiar.

\- Sam -Castiel rumió su nombre.

\- Mi hermano pequeño -le informó-. Es el único familiar que me queda con vida. Mi padre murió el año pasado.

\- Lo siento -Castiel lo miraba con seriedad.

Dean quiso reconfortarle diciéndole que era parte del trabajo familiar, pero no le salieron las palabras. No había terminado de superar la muerte de John y hablar de ciertas cosas aún dolían.

\- Gracias -fue lo único que atinó a responder.

\- ¿Qué tal es tu relación con Sam?

A Dean no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, y si su hermano se veía involucrado, menos. Por alguna extraña razón, esa pregunta venida por parte de Castiel no le sentó mal.

\- Tenemos nuestros días buenos y nuestros días malos -comenzó-. Cuando yo digo negro él dice blanco. Cuando yo digo norte él dice sur. Cuando yo digo una cosa él propone otra completamente distinta. No sé si es porque somos hermanos, o porque hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

\- Sam te quiere y desea lo mejor para ti.

Que Cas hablara de su hermano como si le conociera de toda la vida le hizo gracia.

\- No es mal tío -respondió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de seguir hablando de él con Castiel-. La semana pasada tuvimos una bronca bastante sonada. Pensamos de distinta manera y a veces no logramos entendernos.

\- ¿Por eso no vais a cenar juntos esta noche?

\- No solemos celebrar la Navidad, ¿sabes? No creemos mucho en esas cosas y... bueno... no hemos tenido una vida normal como para haberlo convertido en una tradición.

\- ¿Cenas conmigo esta noche, Dean?

Podía resultar extraño, pero nada de esa petición le pareció fuera de lugar.

\- Será un placer cenar contigo en Navidad, Cas.

El resto del trayecto antes de llegar al área de servicio más cercana lo pasaron en silencio, disfrutando sin hablar de la compañía del otro. Muchas veces las palabras sobraban y ese era uno de esos momentos. Ambos estaban enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos y simplemente con estar ahí, bastaba.

 

 

 

Estaba bien avanzada la noche cuando llegaron a un área de servicio. En el descampado de al lado estaban estacionados dos camiones con sus remolques incluidos, y la luz que llegaba de dentro del recinto era lúgubre y casi sin vida. Era un decorado un poco triste para celebrar la Navidad, pero al menos era algo.

Se bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta entrar en el restaurante, que a su vez era cafetería, tienda de regalos, un pequeño supermercado y un motel con un par de camas.

La decoración de Navidad brillaba por su ausencia. El árbol que habían puesto en una esquina había conocido años mejores, y los dos adornos que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar estaban deshilachados y sucios, posiblemente por permanecer siempre en el mismo sitio durante todo el año.

\- ¿Qué os pongo, chicos? -una camarera rubia con una coleta alta llegó hasta la mesa donde se habían sentado los dos hombres.

\- Supongo que aquí no tendréis menú de Navidad, ¿no? -Dean le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la joven se ruborizase.

\- No, pero puedo poneros un par de pepinillos extras en las hamburguesas. Son nuestra especialidad.

\- Eso suena música celestial para mis oídos -respondió Dean contento-. Una hamburguesa con queso para mí, con todos los extras que puedas echarle aparte de los pepinillos, patatas, y una cerveza.

\- Perfecto -la chica apuntó la orden en su comanda y se volvió hacia el otro hombre, el de la gabardina con aspecto de contable-. ¿Y usted?

\- Lo mismo, gracias -Castiel no se complicó la vida. Si Dean pedía eso por algo sería.

\- ¿Cómo que no estás con tu familia esta noche? -Dean comenzó una conversación casual cuando la camarera se fue con el pedido.

\- Tenía trabajo por hacer -Castiel cogió el tenedor con una mano y con la yema del dedo índice comprobó los pinchos.

Dean no pudo evitar mirar esos dedos largos y esa piel tan suave. Debía de cuidárselas bien.

\- Eso me suena -acabó diciendo, recordando que para John no había fiesta alguna que celebrar-. Al menos Sam está en casa de unos amigos y no estará solo esta noche.

Castiel asintió. Aprovechó el silencio de Dean para otear el lugar, aunque realmente no lo necesitara.

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado tener otra vida?

La pregunta pilló a Dean totalmente por sorpresa.

\- ¿Te refieres a haber sido profesor de preescolar, por ejemplo, y tener una mujer y dos perros?

Castiel asintió.

\- A veces he pensado en ello -nunca se había abierto tanto con un desconocido, pero Cas le resultaba tan familiar, que era imposible no demostrarle lo que sentía-, pero nunca me he hecho ilusiones porque sé que no podré tenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Digamos que... el trabajo de mi familia es arriesgado.

\- Aquí tenéis las hamburguesas y las cervezas -la camarera llegó con la cena y la puso en la mesa-. Cualquier cosa, estoy atendiendo a esos camioneros de ahí.

Dean le sonrió a la chica y enseguida comenzó a atacar sus patatas fritas.

\- No está mal -le dio un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa-. No está nada mal.

Castiel esbozó lo que podía llamarse una especie de sonrisa. Cogió una patata y se la llevó a la boca. Para él no era para tanto.

Durante la cena, Dean le contó varias anécdotas que había vivido con Sammy y con su padre, la que lió una vez en una clase de química, y lo emocionado que había estado la primera vez que había conducido el Impala.

Castiel era un gran oyente. Lo escuchaba sin interrumpir y apenas apartaba la mirada de él.

\- Creo que he hablado demasiado -Dean se echó hacia atrás en su silla, lleno por toda la cena que se había zampado y de mejor humor que esa mañana-, y tú apenas has probado bocado. ¿No te gusta la comida?

\- No suelo tener mucho apetito -le confesó.

\- Cas -Dean apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y lo miró-. Quiero agradecerte tu compañía esta noche. Me has... animado bastante y me has hecho ver las cosas de otra manera. Sé que suena extraño porque todo lo he hablado yo -sonrió-, pero al ir recordando cosas, y reviviéndolas, me he dado cuenta de que tengo a Sam y, bueno... siempre pueden aparecer extraños que de pronto dejan de serlo y hacen que te replantees muchas cosas.

\- Me complace escucharte, Dean -Castiel parecía satisfecho consigo mismo sentado muy erguido en la silla.

\- Y por ser Navidad -la camarera llegó en ese instante interrumpiendo la conversación-, la casa invita a un chupito -plantó tres vasos sobre la mesa y los llenó. Luego alzó uno de ellos-. Por la Navidad, por nosotros, y por un destino mejor.

Ante ese brindis que parecía caído del cielo, Dean levantó el vaso y brindó junto a los demás.

La camarera saboreó el licor y, cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, los miró y le guiñó un ojo.

\- No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero estáis sentados bajo una rama de muérdago.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza a la vez. Observaron que, efectivamente, una ramita algo despeluchada de muérdago, colgaba sobre sus cabezas enganchada en la lámpara del techo. Dean tuvo que poner cierta cara de terror algo cómica ya que la camarera se echó a reír.

\- Vamos, chicos -era evidente que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza, de ahí de pronto su trato informal a los clientes-. He visto cómo os habéis estado mirando toda la noche.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Dean, que debió de haberse sentido reflejado por las palabras de la camarera. Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía de admitir que había mirado más de la cuenta a Cas. No lo había podido evitar. Ese hombre tenía los ojos más increíbles que había visto en la vida. Sin contar ese halo misterioso que lo envolvía.

Explicarle a la camarera que se acababan de conocer y que lo miraba así porque no lo había podido evitar era mucho más largo y complicado que levantarse de la silla y plantarle un beso a Cas en los labios. Corría el riesgo de llevarse una bofetada, pero algo le decía que Castiel no iba a decir nada.

Dejó la servilleta que tenía en el regazo sobre la mesa y se levantó a la misma par que Cas. Como si lo hubieran ensayado un millón de veces, se echaron hacia delante y, sin dudar, se enfrascaron en un beso.

Al principio iba a ser algo sencillo; dos pares de labios que se unen y nada más, pero en cuanto se besaron, todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora cambió de la cabeza a los pies.

Dean no había besado nunca a ningún hombre. Ahora besar a Cas fue algo que al principio no comprendió. Lo acababa de conocer, no tenían confianza, no le había dado permiso... dio todo igual; los dos quedaron unidos por un beso sencillo y discreto, pero que activó todas las alarmas en su cerebro.

\- ¿Veis? ¡No era tan difícil! -la camarera volvió a echar otra ronda, pero ésta vez no los esperó y acabó bebiéndose ella su vaso antes de marcharse a las otras mesas-. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de responder porque se habían quedado petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro.

 

El primero en reaccionar fue Dean. Tosió levemente intentando volver a la normalidad. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del vaquero y hurgó en su interior.

\- Te invito yo -sacó un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Gracias -Castiel se levantó de su asiento arrastrando un poco la silla. Luego siguió a Dean hacia fuera, de nuevo al Impala, pero ésta vez no iba a seguir el viaje a su lado. Simplemente se despediría de él.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Cas -Dean se dio la vuelta antes de entrar en el coche-. Espero volver a encontrarme contigo alguna otra vez. Viajo mucho, ¿sabes? Igual coincidimos por ahí.

Castiel asintió sin decir nada.

Dean se sentía raro. No tenía ganas de irse. No quería dejar a Castiel allí solo.

\- ¿Viene tu padre a recogerte? ¿O algún familiar?

\- Es posible que venga algunos de mis hermanos, pero no te preocupes; sé el camino de vuelta -Castiel esperó unos segundos para seguir hablando. Era importante lo que tenía que decirle-. Confía más en ti, Dean, y confía en Sam. Quizás no tome las decisiones acertadas, pero te quiere, y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Dean soltó el aire que se le había acumulado en la boca. Sabía que su hermano lo quería, pero no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras.

\- Espero que sí, Cas. A veces me pregunto si existirá alguien que me quiera lo suficiente como para bajar al mismo infierno a por mi si lo necesitase.

\- Existe -Cas lo tranquilizó-. Ten fe.

Dean quería decirle que eso de la fe no iba con él, pero para Castiel parecía ser algo muy importante, así que no le llevó la contraria.

\- Adiós, Cas.

\- Hasta pronto, Dean -Castiel se echó a un lado para que Dean se pudiera subir al coche. Cuando lo vio arrancar el motor, agitó la mano en forma de despedida.

Dean no llegó a meter primera para mover el Impala; apagó de nuevo el motor, salió dando un portazo y alcanzó la pechera de la gabardina de Castiel para traerlo hacia él. Lo apresó entre su cuerpo y un lateral del coche y lo besó.

Necesitaba ese beso como si fuera una droga, como si todo su futuro, toda su vida, dependiera de ese beso.

Castiel no se opuso, dejándose apresar y besar por Dean. Entreabrió los labios y participó introduciendo la lengua en la boca del cazador para seguir con el escrutinio. Sentía sus manos en todas partes y al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. No solían tocarle, no hacía falta, así que esa exploración por esas partes tan íntimas de su cuerpo lo tomó por sorpresa. Pensó que le resultaría más extraño, pero no fue así; Dean Winchester no sólo era un experto besando sino también acariciando.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se apartaron levemente, jadeando y con los cuerpos temblorosos y levemente sudados.

\- Dime que volveré a verte -Dean dejó de caer su frente sobre la de Castiel y cerró los ojos-. Dímelo.

\- Nos volveremos a encontrar -lo tranquilizó.

No podía aplazarlo más. Castiel tenía que irse también, y antes de hacerlo, debía obedecer las ordenes, pero dudó. Se separó muy poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarle con los ojos cargados de un sentimiento al que aún no sabía ponerle nombre. Levantó la mano dispuesto a dejar de caer dos dedos sobre su frente, pero dudó; Castiel dudó sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Jamás le había pasado. Siempre había cumplido con su cometido sin plantearse nada más, sin preguntas.

Hasta ahora.

Respiró hondo y asintió, sabiendo que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Colocó la yema de los dedos índice y corazón sobre la frente de Dean y sonrió.

\- Hasta pronto.

Dean se sintió mareado. Sonrió a Castiel, le dio un último beso rápido en los labios y se sentó en el coche. Arrancó y puso rumbo siguiendo su destino.

Conforme iba avanzando por la carretera, esa sensación, ese sentimiento fue quedando atrás, hasta que su mente olvidó por completo a Cas.

 

El ángel se quedó en la carretera, mirando cómo el Impala desaparecía ante sus ojos y cómo Dean se alejaba de él.

\- Yo sí iría al infierno por ti, Dean -murmuró, y la nieve comenzó a caer sobre él, hasta que desapareció, dejando sus huellas marcadas en el pavimento.


End file.
